


Days Like These

by Angylsmuse, Rina9294



Series: Fourth Pass [2]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8897584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angylsmuse/pseuds/Angylsmuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: A Lord Holder is given a bodyguard by a Weyrwoman Second, one he doesn’t want but in the end finds out he does not only need him but wants him too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This particular story is set a few Turns in the past from what we consider current day in our Pern.  
> Originally posted 2000.

After letting his passengers down near the hold entrance, the watchrider took off again, heading toward the tower that was his station at Amphytron. Corporal at Arms Sergei settled his satchel more firmly over his left shoulder and called his canine Indi to heel. The huge blue Dane padded silently along at her master’s left side, her massive body tense with excitement and nerves from the flight _between_.

Sergei approached the main entrance and eyed the armscrafter on duty. “I’ve an appointment with Lord Jaegger,” he growled, pushing past the older man. The other armscrafter sputtered out a protest but was plainly torn between going after the intruder and leaving his post. Sergei kept walking and soon the other man’s shouts faded, leaving the newcomer shaking his head.

He strode unerringly to the Lord Holder’s office and knocked on the doorplate, assuming a relaxed but alert position outside as he waited. When Lord Jaegger opened the door, the armscrafter looked mildly at him, mimed a swift dagger thrust and said, “You’re dead.”

“Who the ‘Star are you?” Jaegger ground out with glacier tones, his green eyes cooling to ice shards - the only real indication of his temper. He hadn’t been in the best of moods to begin with this morning, which was why he’d closeted himself in his office. Shells, even his father had commented, coming out of his new retirement for the day to help him out. Then again, after last night...

He’d gone into the twins’ rooms to check on them before going to bed himself... and had found another ‘present’. This time resting on his son Jaerred’s pillow. Terrified didn’t even begin to describe the icy fear that had clutched at his heart. To come after him was one thing, Jaegger could take care of himself, but to go after his son. The bastard behind this had to be stopped. Jaegger had spent a sleepless night with his old friend, Master Armscrafter Rayden, planning contingencies and security measures.

Which had obviously not been enacted yet because he now had this idiot to deal with. His day just got better and better.

“I’m the one who’s going to be there to take that knife thrust instead of you, or stop it from happening in the first place.” Sergei met the lord holder’s eyes squarely, aware of the older man’s ire, but not intimidated in the least by it. “I’d also suggest your Master Sergeant get better people on the main entrance, I breezed in here with no trouble at all which means your attacker could as well.”

“Well with your obvious wit and personality I’m surprised that you didn’t just charm your way in,” Jaegger snarled unhappily. “I agreed to this _arrangement_ because my family, especially Rhiannon, pushed me into it - as for protection... I can take care of myself. It’s my children I’m worried about. It’s them I want protected, not myself,” Jaegger informed him coldly.

“Why don’t you come into my office and we can discuss their schedules. Corporal,” Jaegger called to the armscrafter who’d just come running down the hall. “Please inform Master Sergeant Rayden that the children’s bodyguard has arrived.”

Sergei watched the other armscrafter pelt away, then looked back at the lord holder, an eyebrow arched in challenge. “I wasn’t hired to watch your offspring, I was hired to protect you. You have a problem with that, you had better re-read the contract you signed.” He moved passed the other man and into the office, clinically studying the room to learn what he could about his new employer. Meticulous, hard-working, strong-willed - and damn good looking too.

The bodyguard shut down that line of thinking with a mental snarl as he folded himself into the chair in front of the desk. This was a job like any other, certainly there would be enough women and men to pick from here if he needed a little after-hours entertainment. _Strike that line of thought, boy. You’re here to keep Lord Holder Uptight’s posterior from getting skewered, which means you’re with him all day, every day._

Indi padded into the room after her master and took up a position to the left of his seat, her ears forward and alert as she scanned the room.

“Look, this bastard, whoever it is, left a ‘present’ on my son’s pillow last night. In his sleeping chamber, in the family quarters which is under round the clock watch by some of Amphytron’s best armscrafters; and whoever is doing this still managed to sneak past and into my son’s room while he was asleep. I _don’t_ want that to happen again, Armscrafter,” Jag growled softly. He wanted to make sure this man understood just how important his children were to him - their safety _had_ to come first.

“The Weyrwoman Second said that you had strong suspicions as to who was doing this,” the younger man countered. “Why do you think your armscrafters haven’t been able to stop him? And what exactly did he leave your son?”

“They left the corpse of a tunnel snake and a little note saying the next one might not be so safe.” Jaegger shuddered at the thought of it.

“It has to be someone they know, someone they wouldn’t suspect or else how else could this person sneak past my people. They wouldn’t let a stranger through and the children have been told to keep the shutters locked at night now,” Jaegger replied tightly. The thought that someone he trusted was terrorizing his family...

“Can you stop this?” Jaegger asked him straight out. “If you can - I’ll... shards it goes against my very nature to say this but I’ll do whatever you say if it keeps my kids safe.”

The armscrafter studied the shorter man for a long, silent moment, weighing his commitment to this course of action and the edge of desperation that colored his voice.

“Someone who knows the hold, also knows your workers and your armscrafters. With that information it wouldn’t be too difficult to get by them one way or another. The only way to stop this person is by bringing in an outside influence - me - and not in a way that they would expect.”

Jaegger’s eyebrows shot up at this, and he sat heavily in his chair behind the generations old desk that was now part of his domain. “And just _what_ way is that, Armscrafter?” the lord holder asked, almost dreading the answer.

This was just the reception Sergei had expected and he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “Tell me, Lord Jaegger, if I suddenly showed up at your side, what do you think this enemy of yours would think I was?”

“Shards!” Jag growled. “So what the ‘Star am I supposed to do - claim you as a long lost cousin - actually can probably say your kin of Rhiannon’s weyrmate - his father was quite prolific, being Weyrbred and all.” Jaegger mused out loud, already planning the letter of explanation he’d send to his brother-in-law.

“And that’s going to explain my being with you and your children day and night?” Sergei asked, his tone holding a bit of sarcasm.

“Well then what do you suggest, oh mighty and all-knowing armscrafter extraordinaire!” Jag bit back, voice just dripping with contempt.

Giving his canine the hand signal to stay in case the holder decided to take a swing at him after this, Sergei grinned and raked his hair back off his brow before winking at Jaegger. “Simple, you now have a new lover.”

“Not a chance in bloody...” Jaegger choked out furiously. “Of all the...” _Shaffit! Figures - the first person I’ve been attracted too in forever and he’s wanting to be my pretend lover out of duty, no bloody way will I put myself through that!_ Jaegger cursed silently.

“Fine.” Sergei shrugged and leaned back in the chair. “You tell me a way to keep me that close to all of you and I’ll do it. But isn’t the safety of your children worth a little tarnishing of your reputation?” He was pushing the edge and he knew it, but he had to see exactly what Jaegger would put up with before this began - one wrong move and the assignment would be over before it was begun.

“I don’t give a damn about my reputation. Shells I ruined that Turns ago. What I worry about is what my children will think of all of this. I’ve haven’t had a...” Jaegger bit off the statement quickly.

He wasn’t about to say that he hadn’t had a lover in well over two Turns, and that even before that he’d always gone to them, not the other way around because he didn’t want his children to be upset about his lifestyle or his sexuality. He wasn’t embarrassed by it, he just didn’t want them to deal with it when they were too young and by the time they were old enough to be told it had already become habit.

_Well, I now know where I stand,_ the armscrafter told himself ruefully. _Lower than a dead tunnelsnake, but that doesn’t mean I’m not going to do my job._

“Your children are how old? Thirteen? Fourteen? In other words, they’re adults. You can explain the truth of it later, after the threat is gone. I would think if they loved you they would deal with it.”

“They’re thirteen, just turned, and the only person they’ve ever thought of me with is their mother. She and I were... a mistake from the start, but managed to stay friends. They don’t... I’ve never told them that I prefer men if you must know. Shards, why am I telling you this?” the older man groaned, spinning his chair away from the armscrafter to hide his embarrassment. _Why oh why couldn’t Rhia have suggested someone as ugly as sin, instead of this beautiful man?_ Jaegger groaned silently.

“Because any secrets you keep from me could be hazardous to your health?” the younger man suggested, ignoring the effect Jaegger’s admission had on his libido. _Dammit, he’s a client, you know what happens when you get involved with them!_ Yeah, right, like the lord holder would ever think that, even if he did prefer men, he looked to be the type to want a pampered pet of a mate, someone who wouldn’t challenge him and that certainly wasn’t Sergei.

He sighed, then hardened his expression once again. “Look, I know you don’t like deceiving your children, but for this to work you’re going to have to do jut that. When it’s over you can explain. By then I’ll be gone so they’ll understand.”

Jaegger’s head shot up, as his chest constricted painfully at the thought of Sergei leaving. _You just met the man, for heavens sake, and he’s a pain in the butt, autocratic, domineering and a general annoyance,_ Jag berated himself. _Don’t go doing anything stupid like mooning over a man who so obviously doesn’t want you, just thinks of you as a ‘job’ for shards sake!_

“And just when are you expecting to ‘move in’ lover?” Jaegger snarled quietly. “Do I at least have time to tell them that daddy is getting a bedmate?”

“I suppose that’s better then them walking into your office to find me ravishing you on the desk,” the armscrafter shrugged. “Tell them when you’re ready, but I’d make it soon, I’m not comfortable with the idea of leaving you all unprotected for long. I’ll be around, but once they’re prepared, I can make my...entrance.”

“Ravishing me on my desk?! Just how real are we going to have to play this?” Jaegger asked, alarmed. If he had to be that close and personal with Sergei there was no way he’d be able to hide just how much the man affected him.

This was not going to be an easy assignment. “Shells, don’t look at me like I’m going to rape you, I’m sure it won’t come to that. You are probably going to have to touch me though and be touched in return - is that going to cause a problem?” Damn, he would expect this kind of reaction from one of the more hidebound holders, but the Weyrwoman Second had intimated that Jaegger enjoyed the company of both women and men. _Could have recommended several women I know if I knew it was going to be like this._ But then he wouldn’t have the chance to work with this proud, stubborn man and dammit, he wanted that chance.

“I never thought you would, armscrafter,” Jaegger replied softly, hurt for some reason that the younger man seemed so reluctant to get close to him. “And no it won’t cause a problem. I’ll try to keep my public activities to a minimum for the next while, father will probably be happy to come out of retirement to help. Forgive me. This is all...so damn overwhelming. Someone wants me dead, I can’t understand it... and it terrifies me, alright?”

The sudden, irrational urge to take the other man into his arms and comfort him came over Sergei and he scowled, shoving it into the corner of his mind until he wasn’t so overwhelming. “You have every right to be terrified, m’lord,” he answered solemnly. “This isn’t something you were trained to deal with, but it _is_ what I know how to handle. You have to trust me in that. I won’t let any harm come to you or your children while I’m still breathing.”

“I’m holding you to that Sergei. About my children I mean. I... probably did something sometime to deserve this, I’ve haven’t exactly led an exemplary life. But Jaerred and Jade, they’re the best thing I’ve ever done. The only _truly_ good thing,” Jaegger paused, weighing his next words carefully, knowing what he was about to commit too.

“Whatever you deem necessary, I’ll do if it keeps them safe. May growl a bit but it’s because I’m used to looking out for myself. I’m not gonna play games though. If you think that posing as my lover is what it will take to fool this bastard, so be it. If it means being ravished on my desk... Jaegger paused, then muttered almost too quietly to be heard, “not that I’d mind really.” Then louder once more. “I’ll gladly do so. Just stop this monster before he really does hurt someone, that’s all I ask.”

Sergei listened to this as he studied his employer intently, watching for signs in his body language that he didn’t mean what he said. None were forthcoming and the larger man slowly nodded, his dark eyes never leaving Jaegger’s. “I don’t play games, m’lord, not when it comes to the safety of those in my care, and not at any other time either. Whatever I undertake, you can be assured that it has my whole attention.” _Oh lay it on a little thick why don’t you? He agreed, that’s what’s important for now. The next step is finding the slime behind this and dealing with him._ “Will you be speaking to your children tonight or tomorrow?”

“As soon as our meeting is over. The twins have been asked to stay in our rooms today and they actually agreed. They know someone has been trying to scare me... that’s all. They’re humoring their old father for now, so I’m going to spin a yarn about how we met at the Weyr when I visited a few months back by myself and how we decided to give living together a shot. That way if Rhiannon shows up and acts friendly they won’t be confused as to why she knows you. Just hope they buy it,” the lord holder spoke softly

The armscrafter’s frown lightened at that as he was pleased Jaegger was beginning to think this through. “If things fall into place as they should, they won’t have long to think about it at all, much less dissect it.”

“No offense Sergei, but I hope you’re right. I feel like there’s this invisible sword hanging over me, ready to fall at any time...” A knock on the door interrupted his response.

“Come,” Jaegger barked quickly, forgetting for a moment he should be on guard every moment of the day.

Before he could retract the sentence Master Sergeant Rayden walked in nonchalantly, and Jaegger nearly blushed. He’d forgotten he’d asked his old lover to join them. Star only knew what Ray would think of these plans.

Instantly, Sergei’s demeanor changed. He seemed to shrink and lose his commanding attitude, casting a curious, and then dismissive glance at the master armscrafter before turning his adoring gaze back on Jaegger. “Now who’s this, Jag-love?” he queried in a tone just this side of a simper. “So many people to meet, I just know I’m never going to keep them all straight!”

It was all that Jaegger could do to keep from staring at the man in front of him. Where had the overpowering armscrafter disappeared to and who was this... this... person?

“Umm, this is Rayden, the Master Sergeant, dumpling,” Jaegger replied evilly. Two could play at this game, but he got the hint.

“Rayden, this is Sergei. I met him at Babylon, Rhia introduced us. He’s... I asked him to move to Amphytron to be with me, Ray,” Jag finished quietly, studying his old friend carefully.

“Does he make you happy?” the older man asked, watching the two of them carefully, as if not quite believing what he heard.

“Happier then I’ve been in a while Ray, promise.”

“Just want you happy Jag - you deserve it after, everything. Now - business. I nearly took the head off that idiot on the door, he’s now got some extra training to sharpen him up. Won’t happen again. Am beefing up security everywhere else. Better get back to it and get the word out about your friend so he won’t be harassed too much. Anything else?” the Master Sergeant asked.

“That about covers it, stop by later for a drink? Jaerred had some questions in regards to that little trick I showed him the other day, you know the one you taught me when I was that scrawny?”

The older man chuckled softly, remembering a much younger Jaegger with fondness. “Glad too. See you in a bit.” And he was gone again.

_Dumpling?!_ It took all of his control for Sergei to keep from laughing, what bit of emotion did escape, he turned into a vacant smile directed at the older armscrafter as he headed out the door. “Aren’t I invited for that drink too?” he pouted, before drawing himself up again and grinning lazily at the holder. “See? That wasn’t too hard was it?”

Jaegger buried his face in his hands. “What have I gotten myself in for?” he asked gloomily. “And no you’re not - I won’t tell him the real story, but I owe Ray a proper explanation and he’s gonna have questions. Lots of ‘em - don’t think he quite believed me. Then again he knows me better than anyone except my family so... And warn me before you do that! Shards, I nearly died from laughter!”

“Next time don’t let anyone who knocks on the door into your office without at least asking who it is,” Sergei retorted, his tone deadly serious. “Hustling him back out of the door so that I could explain myself to you wasn’t exactly an option now, was it? As for explanations, shards, tell him I’m amazing in bed, tell him I’m a witty conversationalist. Tell him whatever you want, what he thinks of me doesn’t really matter. If he thinks you’re happy, he won’t look at me too closely.”

“Fine,” Jaegger replied shortly. “Damn, one lie after another... and before you say anything I _know_ it’s necessary but I don’t have to like it! These people mean a lot to me. I _hate_ doing this to them. You want someone assigned to you to show you around to make it look all neat and packaged? They’d expect my _one true love_ to merit the same treatment as the rest of my family. I gotta go talk to the kids, then talk to my parents, then talk to Rayden... then I’m gonna write that bratty little sister of mine and tear a strip off her hide before I thank her, dammit all,” Jag groused softly.

_I love my job,_ Sergei sighed to himself as he listened to the venom in the lord holder’s voice. Deception was a necessary evil in his line of work, but if it got the job done... Anything was better then the fiasco that had happened at his last position. His jaw clenched tightly at the memory and the armscrafter vowed once again that he would never again lose another of his charges. Even if the lord had deserved what had happened to him, he should have been brought to justice through the proper channels not by vengeance. “Your sister had no idea of how I was going to handle this,” he told the older man coldly. “So taking your anger out on her won’t help.

“No but it’ll make me feel better. Don’t worry about Rhia, she’ll tell me to shut up and bear it, probably will tell me to bend over and smile too, little brat. Then Kae will lay into me, making sure I know never to talk to his mate like that again - shards he dotes on her. The sun rises and the moons set on her every little word. Problem is I love ‘em both too much and he’s the only one who’s good enough for her,” Jag said unthinkingly, a warm smile spreading across his face as he reminisced. “Anyhow, you want that guard assigned to you now or later? I _am_ going to have to give you one for appearances sake you know.”

Sergei hid his fascination with the change that came over Jaegger when he talked about his family well. _The person who earns that look on their own is going to be lucky._ Instead of replying to the lord holder’s first comment, he grunted in reply and reached down to scratch Indi’s ears, releasing her from her tense posture. “I don’t have a problem with that - if he or she is the type to listen at doors we can yell a few times as we jump on the bed, that should satisfy any voyeuristic tendencies they have. As for when, I’m not officially here yet so best to wait until then.” He paused and brushed the back of a hand over his shirt. “Can’t have the household meeting me in these old things.” The simper was back, as was the adoring, vacant gaze.

Jag couldn’t help himself. He burst out laughing. He laughed so hard that tears rolled down his cheeks and he had to clutch his sides or die from the agony of it. “You... shards... hilarious... whadda wimp!” he managed to gasp as the laughter finally began to fade.

The younger man’s dark eyes gleamed wickedly as he continued, a touch of hurt entering his tone. “But I just want to look my best for you, lover. Unless you’d rather I went without anything at all?” Another shift in the seat and Gei chuckled quietly. “And things aren’t always as they appear, but I’m counting on other people believing just that also. The best weapon is a hidden one.”

“Honestly - they’d believe the real you better than the wimp. Hate to break it to you Sergei, but that guy is really _not_ my type. I prefer someone like...” Jag stopped suddenly realizing he was about to say that he preferred a man just like Sergei. That would have been a very foolish thing to do.

“I can tone him down some, but you’ll just have to live with a love-struck wimp for a while.” Gei wondered just what Jaegger’s type was. There was an undercurrent between the lord holder and his master armscrafter that gave him a good idea but not the whole picture. “I don’t want to be perceived as a threat, this way whoever’s after you won’t think twice about trying to go through me instead of around me—something they won’t accomplish.”

“You... you’ll be careful as well won’t you?” Jaegger asked hesitantly, glancing around the room to avoid the taller man’s piercing eyes. Not waiting for a response, or even expecting one, Jag stood abruptly.

“I’ll make sure you have full access to everywhere the family goes as well as the general hold areas. I’d better get going. It shouldn’t take me more than a candlemark to tell my kids and my parents, maybe two. I’ll tell the armscrafter outside to escort you around after you leave my offices. He’ll make sure you get into the family area later. See you in a couple candlemarks.”

Jaegger strode quickly outside, shutting the door firmly behind him and sagged against it. This was going to be next to impossible, he thought, sighing heavily.

“The gentleman in my offices - he’s... he’s my lover and has come to live with me. He’s giving me some time to let my family know he’s arrived and has decided to stay in my offices. If he wants to wander, follow at a discreet distance for now since no one knows who he is yet. As of tomorrow I want the same protection on him that is on me and my family. Just bring him to the family wing in a couple candlemarks - later if he wants it,” Jaegger informed the armscrafter guarding his offices before turning and making his way to the family wing, bracing himself for the coming scene. He hated days like this, he really did.


End file.
